


Forever in a minute

by Sheiibobo



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Bokunoheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, MyHeroAcademia, boku no hero academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiibobo/pseuds/Sheiibobo
Summary: Katsuki had been friends with izuku for years. But when katsuki finally starts coming to terms with his feeling towards izuku, he gets into an accident causing him to forget about katsuki completely.





	Forever in a minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it sucks please comment all feed back helps

Kacchan's POV  
I was sitting at my desk ferociously biting my pencil when a flash of green caught my eye. As if my eyes had a mind of their own they followed his every movement. Suddenly as if the entire universe was against me he caught my gaze and he immediately flashed me the biggest smile he had. I turned away quickly feeling the slight blush creep onto my face WHAT THE FUCK IM NOT FUCKING GAY so why do I wish he'd look at me again.

Deku's POV  
As soon as I walked into the classroom I immediately felt a pair of eyes burning into me. I already knew who it was so I ignored it, when I realized he wasn't gonna stop glaring I turned to him and I flashed him my brightest smile but before I turned Back to Uraraka I thought I saw Kacchan do the oddest thing, I thought I saw him blush. It must just be my mind playing tricks on me I thought somehow saddened.

Other than the constant glares from none other than Kacchan the day went by normally.

 

OHHHHH MYYYYY GOOOSHHH this is my very first fanfic sorry that it's sooo short but I couldn't think so I decided to put out what I had tell me if you guys like it and if you want me to write more or I might not continue it. I don't know guys give me some ideas. BLARF!!!!!

💖SEAGULL OUT💖


End file.
